


Brit-battle 2

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: maria asked for a rematch agaisnt evie frye who agreed,even tough both women are not at a 100%





	Brit-battle 2

evie stood in her corner looking at maria conteration on the grin on her face and lowers herself to do some stretches and move her butt left and right, she ported wrestling tights and gwresling bra that cover her chest and her lower neck and knee pads,all of them with the uk colors while maria wore the same outfit like last time. and both women stare down at one another walking around and lower down and gets ready,maria licked her lips.

evie went for a headlock but maria envaded, maria trips evie who looked shocked and places a leg lock on the right leg and tightens the grip and hold,evie let out a screams as maria bend the leg sideways and evie moves to the ropes and touches them and maria sprians the leg before she lets go and puts the leg down and evie uses the ropes and her leg buckles as she goes to her corner and moves around.

maria smirked and stares at evie and offers a lock up amd stey one another and locked up and evie struggled to get maria down andgets on bother her knees and takes maria down and pins maria down but maria wraps her legs around evie and takes to the side and applies a cross armbreak submission as evie struggles and moves under maria as she got up and takes maria down and evie lets go.

 

maria rolls back and both women hoped aorund grinning and maria offer a test of strengtha and evie nodded and both women clasped each others right hands and struggled to get the other and does together and stretches and maria chuckled and fdrops on her back and lifts evie up with on foot an warps bothe legs as evie with the side to the arm and stretches the arms for another cross armbreaker.

evie moves and yelled as she was on top of maria even with the hold on her amd slips away and tries to grab maria right leg but maria moved and go for a ground waistlock but evie struggled but maria followed the movements and stoped her and applies a front chancery but even continued to struggled and maria gts on top of evie's back wraps her hands and arms around the waist.

 

"Damn you are gutsy."maria said chuckling and maria decied to flip evie over and wraps her legs around the left arm for a cross armbreaker and evie screamed as she srruggled and places her right foot on the ropes. and maria lets go and picks her in a frount facelock and plants her face with a ddt,maria sees evei in holding her head and stalks her. and evie staggers up and maria moves away and give evie some breathing room as they circle the room.

 

they took their time and maria and evie enter a stance but maria does a double a take down and holds the right leg and twirls around in moves and evie holds the ropes but maria moved away and turns the hold to and modified ankle lock and evie took her time to regain focus and and moved ato the ropes and maria lets go and gets evie up and bends her over and uhooks her arms and does a double underhook suplex slaming evie on her back.

 

"We can do this all day evie love."maria said as she applies headlock.

"im good with that,your strength is scary but i can manage."Evie said struggling and feels being pulled back as maria the wraps her legs around evie's belly and evie calms herself as her heart was beating and gets out smailing a bit but maria still had her legs wraped and pulls evie back for a sleeper.evie decided to slide and roll around and her left arm touches the ropes and maria lets go.

 

Maria picks her up and goes for a sleeper hold but evie breaks free and applies a wristlock a kicks maria in the gut twice but maria pushes her down and evie gets up and grabs maria puls her for some knee strikes to the gut.

"Dont hold back."Maria said as she felt her gut being rammed in and she gets knockdown on her but and evie runs to the ropes as maria got up and evie was gonna go for a hurricarana but maria holds and tosses her behind her as evie's neck got caught by the ropes as she was on her back.

 

"So close and yet so far."Maria said chuckling as she fixes her tights and kneepads and goes back to evie and picks her up but evie deliver and elbow and maria tells her to bring it and evie deliver a few more and maria felt a rush of excitment and ties to come back with a hard one but evie side flips maria into a one leg was on mari's neck and the other was on maria's right leg and sqeezes them as well as bending maria who let out a short cry of agony. and breaks free and grabs evie's leg and dops down and aplies a step over facelock as evie moaned.

 

evie tried to struggle and maria turned sideways with the hand arching the back and hen evie was on top of her as maria applied more pressure.evie uses her one free leg to sneak to the ropes and maria rolled and applied a sleeperhold but evie's leg was on the rope andlets go and picks evie up aand pulls her away and applies a waistlock but evie turns it to a waistlock and then maria turned it into a side hammerlock and does a rollup into another cross armbreaker submission and evie struggles to get free and gets her head out of maria's legs but maria wraped her right legin front of evie's face but evie's feet were touching the ropes and maria lets go.

Maria picks evie up and tosses her from the ropes and evie smiled comming back as maria was gonna powerbomb her but evie flips her into a huricnranna and pins her and gets a two count as maria kicks out,evie pick her up but maria grabs her arm again but evie moved around and does a baseball slide but maria has her foot in the ropes at two

"Not today maria."Evie said grinning. and picks maria up for a to whip her but maria move behind wrpas her arms around the belly.

"Oh god."evie said and maria performed a german suplex and evie holds her head and maria gets her up for a backpack samoa drop and drops her on her neck and maria gets up walking around the twitchy body of evie. 

"Thats not enough."Maria said as she picks up the limp body of evie and sets up another backpack samoa drop and sips a bit and lands evie on her neck and puts her knee on evie's gut and flex for a pin and flexs with one arm.

 

"One.....two.....three."

 

the bell ringed and maria's arm was raised as she grins at evie's body and pats her on the back.

"Not bad."Maria said walking out.


End file.
